


On the Radio

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Battlefield, Behind Enemy Lines, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Nonsense, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is stuck behind enemy lines with no way to contact the other Autobots. Well, no conventional way at least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Radio

**On The Radio**  
  
Jazz shook his head to clear the fuzziness from his vision, then took stock of the situation. It didn’t look good. The Decepticons had formed a barrier between him and the other Autobots, and to try and run through would just be courting death. Coming out on the other side looking like Swiss-cheese just wasn’t the style he wanted.  
  
What he needed was to get a message out to the others that he was still alive and needed their help – the only problem was that Soundwave was jamming communications along all Cybertronian wavelengths and no transmissions could go in or out but the ones he allowed through. If Jazz used the usual Autobot frequency, he’d be located in seconds.  
  
Then an idea struck him and he snapped his fingers in triumph. Earthen wavelengths were still open – since Soundwave deemed them far too insignificant by his standards – and while he couldn’t contact the other Autobots on them, he could still send and receive messages along them that he knew Soundwave would never bother to check, given that signals were sent along them all the time.  
  
He flicked on his internal radio and a tuned into an FM channel that he knew Blaster lived by. No matter if they were in the middle of a battle, Blaster always had that soft-rock stations playing in his audios. In part, it was a way to shield himself from Soundwave’s telepathy, but it also helped him focus.  
  
Opening a comm-channel, Jazz tapped into the station’s telephone line, and danced a quiet little jig when the familiar ringtone sounded.  
  
“You’ve reached DJ Dandy, talk to me,” a male voice answered after two rings.  
  
“Hey there, DJ Dan. This is Autobot Jazz speakin’.”  
  
“Are you serious? A real Autobot?”  
  
“Well yeah, buddy an’ I are big fans of your station. Y’got some real good tunes goin’ on. Anyways, I’m in a spot o’ trouble right now, and I was wonderin’ if y’could help me out?”  
  
“I’ll try my best. What do you need?”  
  
“See, I’m kinda stuck behind enemy lines at the moment, and I need t’get a message out to my friends for help….” Jazz ducked as something burst overhead, showering him with dust. “ ‘cause the Decepticons have kinda jammed our own comm-lines.”  
  
“Wow, sounds like you aren't kidding about the battle. How can I help?”  
  
“I know it ain’t your usual style o’ music, but I was hopin’ y’could play me a particular song and throw in a short message.” Jazz named the song.  
  
“Not a problem, I can do that,” the DJ said. “What’s your message.”  
  
“Make sure you repeat it word for word now.”  
  
=====  
  
Blaster cursed as he tried and found the comm-frequencies still jammed. Jazz was still unaccounted for and nobody knew where the mech was. He dared not even ping the saboteur’s channel in case Soundwave picked up on it and found him before the Autobots did.  
  
Besides, it was all he could do right now, to even keep the Autobot channels working. Growling curses at Soundwave, he focused on his favorite radio station, hoping the music would help to calm his rather frayed circuits.  
  
“Welcome back folks, this is DJ Dandy here with a very special request from Autobot Jazz, going out to all his Auto-buddies currently fighting the good fight.”  
  
Blaster yelped in surprise and transformed to radio mode, letting it play on his speakers for the others to hear. Optimus Prime and Prowl immediately ran up.  
  
“Look between the lines, is what he says. Enjoy the music here on K-ROK 93.8FM. This is ABBA.”  
  
 _So when you’re near me, darlin’ can't you hear me, SOS_  
 _The love you gave me, nothin’ else can save me, SOS_  
 _When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on…?_  
 _When you’re gone, though I try, how can I carry on?_  
  
“He’s behind the Decepticon lines,” Prowl said instantly, standing and quickly issuing out orders as his battle-computer gave him the best possible scenario of how to break through and get his friend out.  
  
Prime chuckled. “I thank Primus every day for giving me such a creative and intelligent mech.” He looked over at the waiting group. “Autobots! Let’s go get him!”  
  
Hoisting his rifle, he led the charge….  
  
  
~END.


End file.
